Oh Baby
by XxscreamingXXsilencexX
Summary: Neville will always be Neville. Harry was splattered with a deaging potion, causing him to now be 2 years old. Snape must now take care of him but what no one knows is that they already had a preexisting relationship!
1. Chapter 1

Oh Baby 

'Chapter One: Giving the endearment a whole other meaning!'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. If I did there would be a lot more SLASH! 

"Longbottom! Why have you insisted on taking my class for the past six years when you can't even brew a simple calming potion!" Professor Snape's voice rang throughout the classroom causing a fair few of Gryffindors to jump. "Ten points from Gryffindor because of Longbottom's vacuity!"

Harry glared at the potions master before returning to his own potion. It was almost done all he needed to do was add the scarab's eyes and- :BAM: Neville Longbottom's potion just exploded sending a baby blue goo towards Harry who was situated next to Neville's cauldron.

"DAMN IT LONGBOTTOM GET OUT OF MY CLA-" bloodcurdling screams turned everyone's attention to Harry who was currently trying to claw his skin off. "Everyone out! Longbottom stay here!" The potions professor shouted.

Normally there would be no need for Severus Snape to repeat an order, however, when Harry's body rapidly started decreasing in size everyone stopped to look. Within seconds a small, almost emaciated, young boy sat on the cold dungeon floor in a swamp of robes.

"EVERYONE OUT…NOW!" Snape's voice was so loud and menacing every student except Neville was out the door in seconds.

"SEV!" The little boy said, excitedly, reaching his arms up as to be held.

Severus looked down at his husband and picked him up. Without saying a word he strode out of the door, glancing at Neville to follow. Harry snuggled in Severus' arms placing his head on the older man's shoulder. Snape brought his hand up to rub Harry's small boney back.

They reached the gargoyle that stood in front of the Headmaster's office without problems. Severus said the password, 'Gummy Bears' and began his walk up the spiraled stone stairs.

"Ah, Severus, my boy. I did not know we had an appointment today." The headmaster began when Snape, Harry, and Neville stepped through the door. "Lemon Drop?" Neville politely declined, Severus looked at the Headmaster as if he was insane, while Harry refused to lift his head from its hiding spot in Severus' robes. "Ok, so Mr. Potter is now a young tyke. How did this happen?" Dumbledore asked in a serious tone.

"T-that would-d be m-my f-fault, H-Headmaster." Neville stated, stuttering from fear of punishment.

"Longbottom's stupidity caused his potion to explode. Some how he must have turned a calming draught into de-aging potion. His cauldron entire contents landed on Harry." Snape said tiredly. Harry's arms wrapped tighter around Severus' neck, as if sensing his distress.

"Well, this is quite a predicament." The Headmaster began. "Neville, fifteen points to Gryffindor for brewing a correct de-aging potion. That is very difficult." Severus glared at the Headmaster but quickly switched his attention to Harry who had placed an open-mouth baby kiss on his cheek. "Severus."

"Yes, Albus?"

"Harry needs a guardian. Seeing as he has already taken to you it would be impractical to try to get him to trust someone else enough to take care of him."

"Albus, no! I have classes to teach, potions to brew. I'll have to make an ageing potion for him. Then I have head of house duties, responsibilities to the Order and a few others. I haven't the time to take care of a child. No." Harry pulled back and looked into Severus' eyes, after his rant. Slipping off of the elder man's lap, Harry limped over to a corner and sat down.

"Why is Harry limping?" Neville asked from his chair.

The Headmaster waved his hand in the air, dismissing the question and turned back to Severus. "I'm afraid my boy, I'm not giving you the option. I'm sure Poppy will be happy to take care of him for a few hours if anything comes up. But otherwise he will stay with you." Severus signed and nodded. "Good!" Dumbledore said cheerily, his eyes twinkling. "Now that everything is in order, Neville you have other classes today and Severus you should probably take Harry to the infirmary. Have a nice day!"

Severus walked over to his husband of seven months and picked him up. Harry smiled widely and gave the Potion's Professor another baby kiss on the forehead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello! I hope everyone likes this fan fic. It's my first SS/HP so be gentle. I know the plot is over used but I'm going to try to make it my own. Anywhoo, until next update! –James

P.S. REVIEW!


	2. ‘Falling Asleep’

Oh Baby

'Falling Asleep'

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. If I did the books would be for adults. :grins:

"Severus! What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Poppy Pomfrey smiled brightly as the black-haired Potions Master entered the Infirmary's sterile environment. Poppy's smile increased a watt when she realized she was getting low on Dreamless Sleep and Pepper Up potions. The medi-witch jumped a foot when she noticed a small boy in Severus' arms wearing robes that would normally fit some 4th or 5th years.

"Severus! When did you have a child?" Poppy and Snape had been in a platonic relationship for the past five years and she's never heard of children… come to think about it, not even a sexual partner!

"I didn't." The Potions Master said indifferently. "This is the left-over from Longbottom's potion skills. How that boy received an 'Acceptable' on his O.W.L.'s is beyond me." Severus ranted to himself while squeezing the bridge of his nose in a failing attempt to hold off a migraine. "Please Poppy…Just tell me the boy will live."

The medi-witch looked down her nose to get a good look at the frightened boy in Severus' arms; a mop of black, unruly hair sat upon an obvious boy's head. Emerald green eyes danced in front of her in excitement and fear. But, inconspicuously, right there on his forehead has a fresh, scabbing, lightning-bolt shaped scar.

"H-Har-?" Oh Merlin! Sit him on the bed. Who knows what that potion could have done to him! And if my suspicions are correct, then who knows what those damned muggles have done to him already!" The Potions Master did as he was told and backed away from the boy before Poppy had a heart attack. Hissing, tsking, and clucking her tongue every once in a while was making Severus worry more. When Poppy finished she slowly walked over to Severus.

"Poppy…the synopsis?" The Potions professor questioned impatiently.

"Well, it seems that Mr. Potter is two years, six months, and 12 days old. It also seems that Harry is in the exact state he was in at two and a half years old. For example, at 17 Harry's scar is relatively healed but now it is still fresh." Snape nodded his head.

"So… What did the Dursley's do to him?" Snape's voice was threatening.

"In the six months or so that Harry's been in their care, the boy is mal-nourished, anemic, dehydrated, and over all neglected. Also there are some signs of abuse. His bottom left 3 ribs are cracked, his right leg has stretched tendons, and he has a hairline fracture on his right foot that has not been treated causing it to be twice as long and deep than it first started out to be. Frankly, I'm surprised he's not laying there screaming in pain let alone standing up or walking."

Severus stared at the medi-witch wide-eyed. Swooping down on Harry, Severus swaddled the boy in his robes and held him close. He had known that his husband's life with the muggles was far from glamorous… well at least he knew when Harry came to him begging for some pain reliever potions; Snape had made the boy go through a quick scan before the Potions professor agreed to give him something. The onyx-haired wizard was shocked to find how bloodied up Harry was. Of course the boy said he got in a fight. Severus didn't believe them. That night was the turning point in their relationship, or at least that's what Snape thought. The older man was startled out of his thoughts when Madame Pomfrey started healing the minor cuts, bruises and broken bones. When she finished, the medi-witch walked over to her potions cabinet and pulled out a tackle box of sorts with Harry Potter written in ink on the side.

"Here, all the potions he'll need are in here. I trust in your ability to recognize what they are, how to administer them and whether or not their ok for a child. Put him back on the bottle for a while; at least until his stomach can handle real food." Severus nodded and left, Harry curling up in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's Point of View-

It's the most awful feeling; the time in between the point that it happened and the point where you get hurt. It's like watching and hearing the gun shoot off but not being able to move until it rips through your body. That how I felt when I watched Neville's cauldron explode. My mind was screaming at me to move my bloody arse, but yet I stayed frozen to the spot. When it landed on me, I almost sighed in relief, nothing was going to happen. But that's when I felt it, a wave of pressure, then searing pain. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see; all I could do was try to get it off of me. My skin felt like a thousand white-hot were crawling into my skin and injecting liquid 'Icey-Hot' through my blood stream. I could vaguely hear my Sev yelling, I hoped it was for me, even though I knew he was probably yelling at me for not moving. Suddenly it felt like my skin was retreating up my limbs. It didn't necessarily hurt, it just felt so wrong; like mixing cereals or kissing Bush. I shuddered, not knowing if it was because of what was happening to me or the horrible mental picture I just gave myself. My vision slowly started to come back until the random dots of blackness disappeared. But as they did pieces of my memory did too.

I looked at the swamp of clothes I was wearing thinking Aunt Petunia must be having me wear Uncle Vernon's hand-me-downs when I looked up. A familiar face stood not 10 feet from me.

"SEV!" I yelled excitedly.

Not knowing where the name came from didn't bother me because I got what I wanted. He lifted me up and we walked out of the cold, creepy room. A boy followed us.

Pretty soon we stopped. Sev said something and then we went on the scary stairs that kept moving round and round. I didn't like it and neither did Sev, as he turned a sickish color. Then we went into another room and I saw all these broken toys and I realized Dudley must need some more room to put his because the room at home was filled with them too. When I saw someone else I hid in Sev's clothes because I was scared of him. I had almost fallen asleep when Sev started yelling at the man with really long white hair. Even though I didn't know what he was saying I knew it was about me, I got off him because I knew he didn't want me anymore and moved to a corner. Just like I did for Aunt Petunia when I was bad. My whole body hurt but mostly my leg. I wanted to cry but I didn't want to get in trouble so I stayed quiet.

I had almost fallen asleep again when Sev walked over to me and picked me up. I gave him a kiss and smiled. We went on the stair ride again but it didn't seem to take as long this time. Soon we went into a different room where everything was white and shiny. It hurt my eyes. A lady talked to Sev for a long time before she played with me, moving a stick up and down over me while she made funny noises. I like her, I liked her even more when she made most of my ouchies go away. Her and my Sevie talked a long time again but my Sevie held me. Finally I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Hello Friends! Sorry, I know it's a short chapter… I even have more written I just want to wait 'til next update. Sorry… Anywhoo, I hope you liked the story. I tried to give you a bit more of Harry's p.o.v. Yup that's it. _REVIEW!_**


	3. Forced to Die'

Oh Baby!

'Forced to Die'

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! YAY! GO ME!

* * *

**

Severus cuddled the small, anemic boy in his arms as he walked down to the dungeons, heading for his chambers. Walking into the second bedroom that both he and Harry had been cleaning out; it had been both of their hopes that soon it would be converted into a nursery. After all, Harry was in his 7th year, Voldemort had been laying low, and they both always dreamed of a family.

Severus sighed, he wanted his husband back, but looking down as the small little two year old in his arms he thought, 'Maybe I can give Harry a few good memories for his childhood.'

The Potions Master pulled out his wand and transfigured an extra laundry basket into a child's crib, before placing baby Harry into it. Looking around Severus called a house elf.

"Master Severus Snape, sir!" A squeaky voice sounded through the cool air, right after a pop. "What can Dippy be doing for Master Snape, Sir?" The house elf, Dippy, bowed so low her nose was scrunched up and her lips could almost touch the floor.

"Dippy, can you please get me some baby things? Bottles, blankets, nappies, baby wash, maybe even a rug for him to play on? You get the idea."

"Yes, Master Snape, sir! Dippy will be right back sir!"

Seconds later the house elf was back with three large bags hooked on her shoulders. Two more house elves stood behind her, both carrying one end of what looked like a large, thick, asparagus colored rug. Severus took the three bags and pointed to a spot in the baby room for the rug to be laid, as there was already one in the living room. They left soon after.

"Thank you Dippy." Dippy started to wring her pure white skirt, crushing the elaborately embroidered 'H' as she did.

"Dippy doesn't mean to be rude, sir. But Dippy wonders if she might see Master Harry Potter-Snape." The house elves were one of the few to know about his and Harry's marriage, as they could detect such bonding magic.

"You may Dippy, just try not to wake him." The house elf squealed in delight before running over to the crib and levitating herself so she could see over the bars. Dippy squealed again and clapped her hands quietly.

"Master Harry Potter-Snape is so cute sir!" Severus smiled at the elf.

"Yes, he is..."

Dippy smiled brightly, "Is there anything else Dippy can do for you, Master Snape sir?"

"Can you bring me some dinner? And place a warming charm on it if you don't mind." Dippy nodded vigorously before she too left with a snap.

Severus looked in on Harry thinking about their relationship and how he had never been happier. When Neville's cauldron exploded and Harry was hit with the concoction, Severus felt his stomach drop, he had never been sp scared in his life, especially when his lover began to scream bloody murder and claw at his skin. When Severus turned around to hear who called out 'Sev' the first thing he saw was a mess of robes.

'This is it, my Harry is gone, and because of bloody Longbottom's incompetence.'

Thankfully it was right after that he saw the small boy. At first he had been relieved but now...now he's scared out of his mind. He can't take care of a child, that has always been Harry's forte. What happens when he has to teach? Or when Voldemort calls?

Severus was pulled out of his musings by a resolute knock that demanded attention sounding at his front door...er...portrait. As the Potions professor walked towards the door, he already knew who it was. He knew because there is only one person who can knock like that...

"Lucius."

"Severus."

"I wasn't aware we had scheduled a meeting today." Severus began.

"We did't. Dumbledore sent me. He told about Harry."

"So you're going to take care of the boy while I'm teaching."

"It seems so. Where is he?"

"Asleep Lucius. Can you even take care of a child? You haven't done it since Draco was a baby."

"I know your worried about the boy, but I assure you I am perfectly capable. Besides, Harry loved me when he was little."

Severus laughed, "I used to hate it when he'd crawl over to you and you'd play peek-a-boo during the entire duration of the Order meeting."

"You were jealous." Lucius stated nonchalantly. "So, can I see him?"

"Yes. Follow me." Severus led L into his quarters and over to the guest room whre baby Harry was sleep.

"He's beautiful. Looks just like James." Lucius' voice cracked. Severus put a comforting and on his old friends shoulder. The shoulder James used to cry on until he was forced to marry Lily, until he was forced to die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whaddya think? Sorry for the long wait. (For full explanation see Ch.5/6 of my story Seeing Red. HAHA! I'm too lazy to retype my excuses. I hope you like this chapter...kinda short I know. Anywhoo! WILL HARRY EVER COME OUT OF HIS SHELL? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN REMUS COMES TO VISIT HARRY? WILL NEVILLE EVER LEARN TO KEEP TREVOR IN A CAGE? (PROBABLY NOT) MORE TO COME SOON IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF OH BABY!

Sorry got carried away...REVIEW!-James


	4. Night Terrors

1Oh Baby!

Chapter 4

'Night Terrors'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or ...anything really. Wow, thats kinda depressing...:goes off to wallow in self pity:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry awoke feeling warm and comfortable, the persisting pain that had been his broken ankle had seemed to disappear overnight, as if by magic. This was not a good thing as the Dursley's hated anything and everything that had to do with magic, plus Uncle Vernon liked to admire his handy work by watching Harry limp around and assign him chores that would keep him on his feet. If he sees that Harry is fine today he'll know something is up. In fact it was strange that the whale of a man hadn't woken Harry up for his morning beating yet...

With that last thought, the small raven-haired boy's eyes flew open, his heart palpitating rapidly with panic. Harry's emerald sea green eyes moved quickly taking in his surroundings; he was in a large ornate crib, beautifully detailed dragons and unicorns were carved into the thick wood. The room its self was bigger than three of Dudley's rooms put together with shimmering mint green walls and a stone floor that was covered by an almost floor-to-ceiling asparagus colored carpet. A monstrous wardrobe was off to the side, as well as a rocking chair all of which was done in the same wood as the crib.

As Harry looked around he couldn't help but become curious on why there were no windows, only a door which, presumably, led to another room. Harry jumped backwards as the door in question began to open. Harry felt his heart beating with such vigor he thought it would break his ribs. Quickly he crawled over to the corner of the crib and pulled a blanket around himself, trying to blend in with the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape had begun his day as usual, he woke at 5am, showered, dressed, added a flame retardant potion to his hair, which unfortunately gave it it's greasy texture...but safety first, he then munched on some toast Dippy had most likely left for him and drank his coffee while reading whatever current lies the Daily Prophet was printing. It was almost seven when he realized that he still had not heard a sound from the guest room. Deciding to check on the small child, he strode over to the door and softly opened it as to not wake Harry if he was still asleep. It took a few moments to find Harry huddled up in a blanket attempting to stay hidden from view. He walked closer to the crib and softly spoke.

"Harry...Harry, child, it's Severus. Why don't you come out from under there and we'll get some breakfast and get dressed okay?" Harry's tiny head poked out, uncertain if he should go with the man.

He was getting good feelings from him but he was still big, not big like Uncle Vernon, more big like Mr. Jenkins...the neighbor that used to yell and spray him with the garden hose if he went to close to his house.

Slowly, Severus extended his arms toward the boy and leaned over the side of the crib. Pausing, like one would do to an animal, he waited for Harry to get comfortable with his presence before gently picking him up and cradling the boy to his chest. Surprising Severus, Harry turned and buried himself into the crook of the potions master's neck. An earthy sandalwood and vanilla smell tickled his nose. He remembered this smell... from where? He didn't know. He just knew that this smell meant home, love, and comfort. Harry smiled happily and snuggled closer to the elder man.

Tightening his arms around Harry's slim frame, Severus walked into the living room and up to the small dining table that the onyx-haired wizard usually took his breakfast at. Remembering what Mme. Pomfrey said about putting Harry back on the bottle for a while, he summoned Dippy and asked for her to make up a bottle of Molly's Magical Mother's Milk() and to bring a child strength nutrient serum. The house self nodded and quickly brought the requested items. Looking over the potion to make sure it was safe to give Harry, he added six drops of the serum to the bottles contents and mixed it thoroughly. Positive that everything checked out okay, Severus adjusted Harry in his arms and guided the bottle to Harry's mouth.

At first the frail child did nothing, hesitant to even lick the pearly white drop that was threatening to fall from its place on the bottle's nipple. However when Severus ran a finger down the front of Harry's throat the boy reflexively swallowed. Smiling slightly, Severus repeated the process until the bottle was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8:30am before they even got to the bathroom so that Harry could bathe. Albus must have supplied the clothes that Dippy brought last night, for when Severus and Harry went through them to decide what the small child should wear that day, all they found were magenta, purple, and turquoise robes with moving stars and animals...even Harry was slightly put off by them. So after charming them to more neutral colors such as red, blue, grey, black, and green and conjuring some bath toys, the two males walked into the bathroom.

"Okay Harry, lets put some water in this tub and get you clean." Harry looked hesitantly at the tub, intimidated by the size of the thing. Although it was not nearly as massive as the prefect bathes, it was still rather large; 3 feet deep, 4 feet wide and six feet in length.

Severus filled the tub until it had about 7 inches of water in it, then stripped himself down to his boxers and climbed into the water with Harry. Handing Harry a small boat and a bucket for him to play with, the older wizard wiped the raven-haired boy down with a mild cleansing potion and wash cloth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent most of the day outside since Severus had canceled all of his classes for the day. Harry had eventually exhausted himself out and fell asleep half way through dinner in the Great Hall. Surprisingly, Harry took well to all the people and the noise as long as he sat on Severus' lap. The potion decided to just suck up his pride and hold him, ignoring the whispers from the students. Around 6pm, Severus carried a still sleeping Harry back down to his chambers and tucked him in before he began grading third year essays.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He needs a friend. I'm volunteering." Severus exclaimed after throwing opening the door and charging into the Headmaster's office.

"Now Severus. Sit down, have some tea and we'll figure this all out rationally."

The Potions Master merely glared at the aging wizard who met the stare back with an eerily cheerful one of his own. After a few moments, Severus sighed and gracefully fell into a burgundy upholstered chair.

"There, now. That wasn't too hard. So, my boy, what was that you're volunteering for?"

"Albus, I'm not your boy and I'm here to discuss my ward."

"Whatever is wrong with our dear Harry now?" Severus allowed his face to sag, showing recently developed laugh lines, and even newer worry lines.

"Last night he woke up screaming. I swear with the way he was going one who think Voldemort was there ripping him apart, bone by bone..."

_Sev's p.o.v._

_I was laying in bed, not really asleep, but not fully awake either; just thinking. _

'_They were terrible to me Sev... I knew from the age of two never to ask questions... at the age of five how to position myself during a beating so that I would still be able to do my chores the next day... at the age of ten how to recognize the signs that Vernon would come to my room that night... It was hard, knowing that you couldn't tell anybody, and if you did that they wouldn't do anything...' Harry's words echoed around my mind, keeping me from sleep, 'The beatings were going on for as long as I remember... The only one that I can still remember that happened before I started school was when Vernon beat me when I was two... I knew he broke a couple of ribs, and my ankle. I went into some sort of a coma, I woke up two months later in the children's hospital. I was so scared. They kept calling me Bobby. Of course now I understand why, Vernon must have given them fake names and addresses. I don't know why that one sticks out in my mind...it just does. Mayb-' I was brought out of my musings by a gut wrenching scream. _

_I threw the covers off of me and ran through the door into Harry's new room. He was curled up into the fetal position, his face damp in a cold sweat. Quickly, I swooped down and gathered the trembling boy in my arms, he resisted for just a moment before cracking his eyelids open. After noticing it was I who held him he clamped his hands tightly in my hair and cried his heart pulling sobs onto my bare chest, until he cried himself into exhaustion._

_The next morning, before Lucius floo'ed over to take care of Harry, I brought him into the living room and we snuggled together on the couch and I began to ask him what happened the night before._

"_Can't tell." was his answer. _

"_Why?"_

"_I not sup'pose to. U'cle Vernon says I can't. I not sup'pose to tell no one 'spe'cally grown ups."_

"_Please? I just want to help. I promise your uncle won't hurt you." Harry began to tremble...attempting to hold back tears. I decided to lay off for now, and began to comfort him._

"So you believe that if you were a child then Harry will have an easier time talking to you?" Dumbledore asked while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. You must see it from my point of view Albus. The boy needs to open up to someone...and I know it won't be an adult."

"I'm sorry Severus but I simply cannot allow it. You had duties as the head of the Slytherin house, your duties as a spy for the Order and of course your duties as a teacher. You are needed too much here for me to allow it."

"Albus, please-"

"No, Severus. That's my final word on the matter." The Headmasters expression suddenly grew cold, and stern.

"Then perhaps someone else...I can't leave him the way he is. That would be going against my duties to Harry." 'As his husband' he finished in his mind.

"That would be acceptable, as long as the potion intake was carefully monitored and of course the person must be loyal to the Order and be willing to go along with the plan..." Dumbledore trailed off, trying to think of the perfect person. "Ah ha!"

"Who?" Severus asked eagerly.

"The eldest Weasley child."

"No. Absolutely not. I couldn't possibly!"

"Now Severus. This was your idea. And you want to help Harry, no?" Severus mumbled the affirmative. "Then you see Bill would be perfect. He's back home from Egypt, and he'd be willing to give over control to someone else for a while...both due to the nasty break-up he had with Ms. De Lacoure. He's loyal to the Order and both he loves Harry like a little brother. It will work out just fine, you'll see. Now, I believe you have a 3rd year Potions class to teach." Severus glared at the Headmaster for his quick dismissal, leaving no room for argument before standing up and making his way towards his classroom.

x

SOOOO? What do ya think? Personally I think it's kinda boring but hey, it's just a filler chapter so that we can introduce Bill in. Sorry about the looooooong wait, real life has been doing a number on me but good news! I graduated two days ago! YAY! So I should be updating much more often! YAY! Anywhoo, hope you like the chapter... REVIEW!

-James


	5. Wild Thang

Oh Baby Chapter 5 'Wild Thang'  
(great now I have that song stuck in my head…somebody come kill me!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Disclaimer: I own not what I do not have but that which I do…yeah okay I own nothing…just shove it in my face why don't you…bastards.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's weird being back in St. Ottery-Catchpole. It's almost like going back in time, but so many things are different now… the house is quieter, there were more kids before running around the house causing chaos, mum and dad were younger back then but no less strict than they are now…still I can't exactly say that it is a welcomed change. Truthfully, I wish I had the distraction of the twins pranking Percy or Charlie attempting to use magic to change Ron's diaper, only resulting in a baby powder snowstorm, thickly coating the living room.

So it was with these thoughts that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, found me lounging on a worn out sofa in the living room of the Burrow and gave me a proposition that would change my life…

"William Weasley, my boy! How are you enjoying your stay back home?" Albus questioned while rocking on the balls of his feet a sure sign that he was up to something.

Bill raised his head from its comfortable resting place, on the crook of the old couch he was currently sprawled out over, before dropping it back down with a resounding 'clunk'.

"Wonderful!" Albus exclaimed a little too enthusiastically. "However, I do have a small problem over at Hogwarts that I was hoping you could help with. You see... Mr. Longbottom had a slight accident while in the Potions laboratory and Mr. Potter unfortunately received the side effects…"

"Albus, please." Bill interrupted hoping the headmaster would get to his point quickly.

"Well, you see, William, Harry was de-aged to that of a two year old child." Bill quickly sat up straight, becoming dizzy at the sudden movement. "Due to this and his family life, Harry is have trouble connecting to his guardians and we fear he may be causing himself emotional harm."

"What do you need me to do?" Bill stated, knowing he would do anything to help the boy that he considered to be his brother.

Albus smiled. "What I am about to ask of you do not take lightly. It will not only greatly affect your life but that of a young, impressionable boy who needs a strong support system. You see, Harry needs someone his age to relate to, someone he can confide in, someone that he doesn't see as an adult, as adults were the ones to betray him, but rather as an older brother and a friend. Do you understand, William?"

"You want to de-age me so that I could stay with Harry and try to help him."

"Correct. We will, of course, make sure you are still somewhat older than Harry so that you comprehend certain complex thoughts such as notifying an adult if Harry is in trouble and other such things. I won't lie to you, we will expect things that we normally wouldn't expect from a young child but you can see the necessity behind it."

"I understand, Headmaster, and I will take you up on this proposition. You know I believe Harry to be another little brother to me."

"Good, my boy, good. Well," Albus began, all seriousness that was in his voice before now gone, "we'll be leaving as soon as I speak to your mother about any leftover child supplies she has, so if there was a favorite stuffed toy you had as a child I would recommend getting it now." Bill chuckled and led the headmaster to his mother who was out in the garden.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of a child's laughter filled Severus Snape's bedchamber as a small raven haired boy rode around on the back of a beautiful white Siberian tiger. The tiger, whose eyes were a piercing gray, was playfully running around with a slight jump in his step. Neither noticing the door open or a twenty-six year old, red head, being led by Albus Dumbledore, entering the room. By the time the tiger did look up he saw two faces chuckling at the sight before them.

Quickly he lay down, allowing Harry to slide off his back and catch his breath, before transforming back to an intimidating, no-nonsense blonde. Stalking over to the pair he put on his best sneer and stared them down with the same piercing gray eyes as his animagus form, before the two other wizards stopped laughing.

"Albus, William Weasley, to what do I owe this visit?" He drawled in a snobbish manner, although the image was ruined by the small boy peeking out from behind his legs.

"Lucius, I do hope things are going well with young Harry here." As he said this, Albus produced a lollipop from his robes and handed it to the child who quietly thanked him and rapidly put the candy into his pants pocket as if he was afraid of it being taken away.

"As well as can be expected Albus." Lucius answered tiredly before turning around and picking Harry up, who buried himself in the blonde's robes and latched on around his neck.

The gray-eyed wizard led the group over to the sitting area and called Dippy, the house elf, to deliver some tea and cakes.

"So what brings you two to Severus' humble abode?" Lucius began.

"William, here, has gratefully accepted our request to de-age him so that Harry might have a friend." Harry's head jumped up at the sound of his name but he made no other attempt to come into the conversation. "So we are here do discuss arrangements and to wait for Severus to supply us with the correct potion and dosage."

"What's to discuss, Albus? Is he not staying here with Harry?"

"Of course he is, I just thought it would be better to say discuss so Severus would think he actually had a choice in the matter." Albus replied with a cheery smugness.

"Good to know, Albus." A dark chocolate-like voice sounded from the doorway.

"Severus! My boy! Good to see you!" Albus replied enthusiastically, his cornflower-blue eyes twinkling madly. "We were just talking about you, in fact!"

"You don't say." Severus deadpanned. Suddenly in a flash of movement, the onyx-eyed professor had an armful of Harry Potter. "Hello Harry."

"Hi, Sev!" The raven-haired child gave the Potion Professor a quick hug before squirming out of his arms and running back over to Lucius where he climbed on the older wizards lap and buried his head in the crook of Lucius' neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus stalked out of the sitting room into his personal store closet to retrieve the de-aging potion needed for Bill. Moving towards his desk he shuffled some papers and created a free space for the potion and a cup. Meticulously measuring out the aqua colored potion he handed over the glass to Bill who looked at it hesitantly before chugging it down in one gulp. Before their eyes a handsome man in his mid-twenties, slowly decreased in size and shape before a bundle of robes and a red headed child with a goofy grin, accenting his freckles, took in his temporary home and guardians.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HI GUYS! And GALS! Whaddya think? I don't know…I kinda like it. I was going to add more to it but…ehhh I really don't feel like typing anymore. So I know it's short but I promise I'll update soon to make up for it. Okay? Great! Grand! WONDERFULL! YAY! Okay I need to go lay down, I'm starting to scare myself. UPDA-oops! I MEAN REVIEW! Oh geesemz, it's been a looooong day. (actually I slept till noon, it's not even midnight yet but shhhh! Don't tell anybody!) MORE HARRY CUTE-NESS NEXT YES I SAID NEXT CHAPTER!

-James 


	6. Nap Time for Billy and Harry

Oh Baby

Chapter 6

'Nap Time for Billy and Harry'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! Whoo hooo! Go me! Go me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Young Harry watched in horror as the tall red-haired man seemed to shrink before his eyes. When he stopped getting smaller, at no more than a couple of feet high, the raven-haired boy gave a loud shriek and dashed off to hide in a corner.

Severus, Lucius, and Albus looked at each other with concern apparent in their eyes before the Potions Master got up and went to comfort the distraught two year old. Lucius, however, moved over to Bill and gave him a small smile.

"Hello Bill-", He began but was cut of by a childish voice.

"Billy." The oldest of the Weasley boys corrected.

"My apologies, Billy, may I ask how old you are?" Lucius responded sounding slightly uncomfortable.

"I am five and one half." Billy answered with a cute grin showing off his freckles and dimples.

Lucius glanced over to Severus who had a sobbing two-year old in his arms. Billy noticed the direction of his glance and his grin quickly faded.

"Is that little boy gunna' be alright?"

"Yes, Billy, he will. That is Harry and he's somewhat afraid of new people, but I'm sure you'll both get along just fine once he gets to know you."

"Can we go meet him?" Billy questioned.

Lucius looked towards Severus who nodded, obviously hearing their conversation. "Yes Billy, but remember to be really nice to Harry."

"Yes um'. I will." The red-head nodded enthusiastically.

Lucius took the freckled-boy's hand and led him over to Harry, who was no longer crying but still wiping off some stray tears with the back of his chubby baby hand. Kneeling to be eye-level with the two boys, Lucius introduced them, "Harry this is Billy. He wants to be your friend. Do you want to be his friend?"

Harry looked over to the red-head boy who was smiling at him, kindness dancing in his eyes. "You be Hawy's friend?" Harry asked Billy.

"You betcha'!" Harry smiled at Bill before standing up out of Severus lap and taking the freckled-child's hand. "You got toys?"

Harry nodded, a light beginning to shine in his eyes that all the adults were begging to see. Harry and Bill walked over to the raven-haired child's room. Harry glanced back at Severus to make sure it was okay and after receiving a nod proceeded to go into the room and show Bill his brand new box of color wands, which allowed the user to color on thin air.

Severus stood up along with Lucius before thanking the Headmaster and escorting him out of his chambers. Once the door was shut the Potions Master turned to his best friend and sighed.

"Do you think this will work out?" He asked, desperation clearly visible on his face.

"It had better, Sev. That boy needs some one besides for just me and you." Severus nodded. "Would you like me to stay tonight? They both still need to be fed, and later they are going to need a bath."

"That would be very helpful, Luc. Thank you."

"Anytime, you know that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As dinner time approached Severus walked into Harry's room to get the boys, while Lucius ordered dinner from a house elf. They had been quiet the past couple minutes and Severus was slightly worried about what he would find when he walked into the nursery. However, what he found was not what he expected.

On the floor was Harry and Bill both sound asleep under a baby blanket. Harry was cuddled in Bill's arms, which were wrapped protectively over the smaller boy. Severus felt a pang of jealously wash over him before he quickly dismissed it. Kneeling next to the two boys, he kissed Harry's forehead before gently pushing Bill's hair from face, awakening both boys. Harry yawn then smiled sweetly before reaching up to Severus so that the older man would hold him. Bill on the other hand stood up and grabbed a hold of Severus' pant leg.

"Issit' dinner yet?" Billy asked while yawning.

"Yes it is, come on."

By the time they reached the dining room, Lucius was already sitting on one end of the table, which was currently holding a great many plates filled with food. Bill sat on one side of the highchair the house elves had brought for Harry, and after Severus had helped the emerald-eyed boy into it, he took the chair on the other side of it.

Since the boys had stayed fairly clean during dinner and were both asleep on their feet, Severus just wiped them down with a wet cloth, dressed them in their pj's and tucked them in. After watching them for a good ten minutes, the onyx-eyed Professor said goodnight to Lucius who was reading by the fire, then crawled into his bed, which felt awfully cold and lonely with out his Harry there…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I am a horrible person. I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But I do have an excuse! I go to class from 9am-5pm five days a week, plus it takes me a hour and a half to get home from class because of traffic so by the time I get home and finish my homework all I want to do is go to bed. That's a good excuse, right? Okay okay, I know it isn't. But I'll try to update quicker, I promise. Hint, Hint: Good reviews make me update faster: ) Anywhoo, I hoped you liked it!

-James

REVIEW!


	7. My Offering

Oh Baby

Chapter 7

'My Offering'

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. If I did I would have something witty to say here or I would hire someone to write my disclaimers for me!

Shimmering flumes floated lazily up from the pewter rim of Hogwarts Potion Master's cauldron, distorting the images one onyx-eyed man was viewing. It was almost done… a month of steady labor over this potion, back-aches, migraines, feet swollen from standing on them for hours on end… but finally the difficult task was over and Severus would be able to bottle the potion tonight. Aging potions, while quite simple to make, (even the Weasley twins are able to brew it) took long hours and in the case of Harry Potter, Severus had to first analyze the leftovers of Longbottom's botched potion and then had to create it's counter. His second challenge was that usually the drinker only takes a few drops, allowing them to age or de-age by one to three years, Harry and William took enough to de-age them fifteen and twenty years respectively. Therefore they could not just age themselves just as quickly… the processes would be slow, painful, every month taking another meticulously measured dose, enough to age them three to five years at a time. The entire process would take five months. Severus' final challenge regarding this potion, not wanting Bill to be twenty when Harry was eleven, was solved by deciding that Bill would not be taking the first dose of the potion, ensuring he would never be more than eight years older than Harry.

Severus looked down at his age chart one last time to make sure everything made sense and added up.

Harry- Bill-

Start: 2 Start: 5

Dose 1: 5 No Dose: 5

Dose 2: 8 Dose 1: 10

Dose 3: 11 Dose 2: 15

Dose 4: 14 Dose 3: 20

End: 17 End: 25

Everything looked okay. Severus let out a sigh before straightening up and stretching out the kinks in his back. His potion stained fingers rubbed at his eyes for a moment to clear their watery vision, then walked over to his instrument drawer and pulled out a silver plated bottling ladle. In swift practiced movements, the professor bottled five vials with 10cc and four others with 13cc. Placing the vials in one of his cool dry cabinet, Severus strode over to a large wooden door and staggered through it in a dazed pace, thinking only of his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of morning had played for a relatively long time prior to a certain onyx-eyed Potion Master awakening. Kicking off the soft wine colored coverlet, Severus scooted to the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his slightly greasy raven locks.

'Saturday,' he thought to himself, 'I'll forego the flame retardant potion today.'

Harry had always hated what it did to his husband soft healthy hair but he understood the reasoning for the potion… it was too easy for some idiot kid to set fire to the potion's lab, and he preferred his bond mate not aflame. Severus shook his head to clear his musings and stood in order to get ready for the day.

Sliding into his weekend jeans and a dark grey button up shirt, Severus was shocked out of his daily ritual by the sound of children's laughter.

"What-?" He stated aloud before striding out of his room into the living room.

Severus came to a stop when he saw a pair of emerald green eyes dancing in pleasure as Lucius pounced on both young boys and tickled them into screeching laughter. The potion Master snorted at the scene thinking that Lucius was much too alike to his Siberian Tiger form.

Harry looked up at the sound and let out a squeal of pleasure before bouncing into his husbands arms.

"Good Morning Harry. How are you today?" Severus inquired.

"Sev! Bill and Luc an' I went to the kit'hens and gots food and I had pancakes and strawberry and then we came back here and I wanted you but Luc said you were seeping and 'den we pwayed and I hads fun!" Harry stated literally oozing excitement.

Severus allowed a smile to grace his face before answering. "You did so much already? You're not even out of your night clothes yet! What time is it anyway?"

Lucius stood up and picked Bill up into his arms. "It's just past 9." Severus was astonished he slept so late, as he usually roused around 5. "I went to wake you up before breakfast but you looked like you needed the extra sleep.

Severus nodded and earned a baby kiss on the corner of his mouth… a sticky gooey kiss that tasted of maple syrup. That was when he actually took a good look at the two boys. Harry, still dressed in a flannel PJ-footie that had little blue trains and red cabooses running along the tracks, had syrup all over his mouth, in his hair, on his clothes and a little on his eyebrow. Bill was only slightly better with the syrup contained to his face and his Wally the Wizard PJs that his mother had sent over… apparently it was a new program on the WWN that was very popular among children... Severus hadn't brought himself to actually turn the Wireless on during the show hour yet and didn't believe he ever would, but the PJs still managed to become Bill's favorite.

Turning his eyes away from the mess currently smothered over the boys, Severus turned to glare at Lucius for allowing them to get in such a state.

Lucius brought up his hands in defense, "Their kids, they are supposed to be messy."

Severus turned up the glare from misbehaving Hufflepuff to snogging Gryffindors in the astronomy tower, which earned him a slight flinch from the light colored Slytherin. Puffing up his chest in pride, Severus waited for Luc to release the red-headed Gryffindor before taking Bill's hand and walking to the bathroom.

Upon reaching the tiled floor, Severus set Harry down and turned back to Bill, releasing the boy from his sticky cocoon of pajamas and underclothes.

"Billy, go grab the toys you want to play with in the tub… get some for Harry too." Bill nodded enthusiastically and ran to the closet where every bathroom necessity was stored. Watching the boy pull put some bath crayons and children's bath-time potions set, which made "potions" that produced bubbles, colored water, and the like, Severus turned back to Harry who was staring at him strangely.

"What is it little-one?" Severus questioned. Harry just shook his head and lifted his arms so that he could get his shirt taken off.

Severus looked down at his own clothes, luckily his pants made it out unscathed; however his shirt was a mess. Unbuttoning it and tucking it into the laundry pile, Severus picked up the two boys and put them into the tub, filled to their bellies with warm soothing water.

Calling for Lucius, Severus handed the man a wash-cloth told him to clean up the mess he made, and walked into the kitchen to make a few sandwiches and drinks, so that they could bring the boys out for a picnic when they were done cleaning up… they could use the fresh air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Peruvian Vipertooth," Severus said the password and waited for his portrait to open, allowing the four men back into his room for the first time since noon earlier that day. It was now just past six having ventured in from the outdoors about two hours ago into the kitchens so that they could all have some much needed dinner. The two young boys fell asleep sometime later as Severus and Lucius finished their meal of rack of lamb, baked pumpkin, custard tarts, and a glass of Bordeaux, which meant the two had to carry the boys into the dungeon and into bed.

The portrait swung open and Severus stepped in first quickly moving Harry into the second bedroom and placing him down into the comfortable crib. Lucius did the same with Bill and the two curled around each other into a deep sleep.

Lucius looked at Severus' pinched expression for a moment before wrapping his arms around the man. "They are just boys Sev, it means nothing." Severus nodded before leaning into Lucius heavily… it seems like it had been forever since someone held him.

Lucius understanding Severus' need walked with the man into his bedroom stripped each other from their clothes and lowered the darker man onto the bed before covering him with his own form. Severus wrapped his arms around the man and settled his hands on Lucius' hip bones… it had been a while since his hands rested there but he found the spot easily and it was extremely comforting. Feeling the other mans lips on his neck, Severus turned toward the blonde forcing their lips to meet in a ferocious kiss… it was not loving or even all that pleasant, but it was hot, and needing, and emotional… everything Severus was feeling at that point… everything he needed to get out. So he pulled Lucius closer and ignored the consequences…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay so I'm either going to be killed for not posting in forever or for this chapter… either way I consider myself dead. Haha… okay honestly I am sorry for not updating and I really have no excuse so please just take this chapter as my offering and excuse me.

REVIEW!

-James


	8. Vials of something Vile

1Oh Baby!

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Co. If I did...::evil smirk #2::

Consciousness hit Severus rather quickly, as it has every morning since his childhood. Harry, who usually took a few hours and a large mug of coffee to become fully awake, always marveled how his husband was coherent, moving, and speaking articulately in seconds. Thinking of Harry caused Snape's heart to squeeze up in pain. Thinking now on the consequences that he chose to ignore completely last night, Severus felt guilt swallow him whole.

Moving to stand up from the bed, Severus was shocked to feel a heavy weight on his chest and looked down to see what caused such a sensation. Harry. There, curled on top of him, was the sole person who the Potions Master hoped not to see until he was able to calm down some. The boy was beginning to stir and looked up to see his Sev looking down on him. Harry smiled up at him, however Severus saw something in his eyes. This something resembled hurt and betrayal much too closely for the onyx-eyed man's liking.

Severus in a rush of heart-wrenching pain gently yet firmly pushed Harry off of him and rushed toward the bathroom, slamming the door shut. Harry confused and hurt by his Sev's reaction began to cry; softly at first but as soon as Bill's small arms wrapped around him in a comforting embrace, the raven-haired youth's cries became loud wailing, which quickly awoke Lucius.

Lucius assessed the scene in seconds and knowing Severus as well as he did, he was able to come to the right conclusion rather easily. Taking a quick glace at the distraught raven-haired boy currently wrapped up in Bill's arms, Lucius strode over to the bathroom and let himself in.

Inside, the blonde found his best friend curled up on a floor of broken glass, cradling a bloody fist, silent tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Severus-" Lucius began.

"Shut up! Keep your sympathetic opinions to yourself Lucius! I will hear none of it!"

"Severus, please." The blonde tried again.

"Just leave." Lucius ignored his friend, instead he kneeled onto the floor and attempted to hug him. "Lucius!" Severus forcefully pushed him away. "Do you not think that you have given me enough physical comfort?!?" Lucius felt as if he had been struck and with his next comment he actually was.

"I only heard words of consent last night." Severus swore after his already bruised fist connected with the blonde's jaw.

Throwing open the bathroom door, Snape rushed away from his friend back into his bedroom where he found Harry still crying. Still in Bill's arms.

"Be quiet Harry!" Severus shouted loudly, which caused Harry to cry softly but look at Severus only in fear. Bill clutched Harry closer.

The onyx-eyed man looked at the two in total guilt. Moving closer to the boys, Severus sat down on the bed next to them and held his arms open to Harry, who cautiously crawled into the embrace. The two cried together for sometime, watched only Bill and Lucius.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys sat by the table both eating their breakfast of eggs, toast, and mushed up melon, while Severus spoke with Lucius. Neither brought up the earlier happenings, instead they both silently forgave each other and that was that.

"I believe, that Harry should take his first dose of the ageing potion." Severus stated and Lucius nodded in agreement.

The blonde stood up and floo'ed Poppy and Albus before, helping Snape clean up the boys and the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, roughly around six, right before the boys bedtime, Albus and Poppy arrived at the chamber's of Hogwart's Potions Master. Being invited in by the Potion's Master himself, Albus took a seat on one of the comfortable leather chairs, and Poppy walked over to Harry to place medical monitoring charms on him as he went through the change.

Severus settled Harry into his arms before putting the vial to his lips. Lucius, held Bill as they watched the young boy shudder and pitifully groan while his bones grew and adjusted themselves to their now longer lengths. When the potion reached Harry's brain, the boy passed out from the several thousand memories that bombarded him at once.

Bill had been growing upset at Harry's distress and Lucius brought him to the room he and Harry shared. Changing the boy into his pajamas and laying him in the crib, while Harry took potions and had healing spells placed on him, Bill waited for Harry to sleep with him. Poppy soon after gave the okay for Harry to be put into bed and the two young boys slept deeply next to each other until late the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it's short, but hopefully I'll have the next chapter out soon enough. Hope all is well for you all. Oh, and please forgive me for the wording of some of these sentences; I have been reading Jane Austen day and night for the past month and have noticed that I am beginning to write in an English Regency Era sort of way. I've tried to fix that as much as possible but then the sentences don't sound right and it becomes this jumbled mess. Anyways, I'm off for now.

-James


End file.
